the_new_planetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester
'''Sylvester '''is a highly deadly and immensely aggressive mutated rabid tabby cat that was Harriet Dahlia’s youngest, but most favourite, kitten of all. When the court had abandoned Sylvester himself, Sylvester became a deadly and effective hunter. Characteristics Sylvester was just a Normal Tabby kitten with a white red-bowtied Teru Teru Bozu on his tail. But when he got mutated and became rabid, he grew to the size of a black rhino, got scratch marks and bruises from rabid animals, became more scary, and got an arrow shot through his brain. He also grew more thinner, sharper claws and teeth, and golden, orange, and red-coloured eyes. First Appearance History Sylvester was the runt of Rose’s litter, and was the most favourite kitten of Harriet. Harriet took Sylvester wherever she went. Sylvester even went to Harriet’s son’s marriage, and to the hospital where Harriet’s granddaughter, Brittany, was born, thus making Sylvester treat her as a motherly figure. But when Sylvester thought Harriet was kidnapped by a politic named Jeffrey when he was actually trying to talk to her privately about something, Sylvester attacked Jeffrey and made him hurt, plus making Harriet go to the courthouse and, by law, had to abandon him. But Harriet refused too, and the court had to abandon Sylvester himself. Sylvester then started a new lonely life as a stray. He then got attacked by a rabid dog and became a rabid cat, accidentally stepped in toxic waste and mutated, and got shot through the brain with an arrow. (Episode 19) Episode 19 When the gang were going to visit Brittany’s grandmother, Harriet, they found a white Teru Teru Bozu with a red ribbon and a string, and says “My Dear Sylvester” at the back of its head. They didn’t know where it came from, so when they arrived at Harriet’s house, Shelly showed it to her and Harriet told a story about her lost cat, Sylvester. Harriet’s boyfriend, Elmer Canowicakte, came in to eat lunch after a day of hunting. The gang and Harriet then heard a jaguar-like roar, and all went outside to see who’s there. Brittany then saw a large feline-like figure in the woods and ran away. Brittany followed the figure into the woods where the roars were getting louder and louder when she got closer. She then saw a huge cat with an arrow through its brain eating a dog. She hid behind a tree trunk and thought the cat looked familiar. Brittany then hid from Elmer who was singing a hunting song, making the cat look to his side and saw Elmer, walking up to him and almost got pounced on. Elmer was trying to shoot him, but missed a lot. He then saw Brittany and chased after both of them. The two then ran out of the woods, with the cat following. The two then got stuck in a corner and the cat was going to kill them, but Harriet whistled and got Sylvester’s attention. Harriet started dangling the Teru Teru Bozu and he snatched it out of her hands, and tried to attach it to his tail, but Brittany helped. Harriet then noticed that the big cat was Sylvester and Sylvester noticed that the old lady was Harriet. The two were then happy to see each other, licking Harriet. Elmer then saw the big cat and aimed his rifle at it, but there were no bullets in there, and with this reason, Harriet and Elmer broke up. Sylvester then licked Brittany and decided to join the group. Harriet said it was okay and they left her house. Category:Main Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Cats